20010127 EnterTheDragon
Enter the Dragon (Turtle) Role Call Kill'Dar 11th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Travian 11th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kieran 8th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th/8rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Grackle 6th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Colin 14th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Fingle 3rd/10th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Auric 9th Human Druid Keith Farrar (Full Risk, Full Reward) Session Summary Fingle casts Augury for tunneling through the large tunnel or using other means "Weal and Woe". Kieran casts an Augury for the shallowest land side and gets "Woe" Kieran casts a second Augury, but fails to get any information. As the part descends, Donner sees a pile of stuff at the bottom of the reef, much like a landslide. Between all the rocks is various seaweed that is caught between the various rocks. Kill'Dar flies to the shore, casts Mage Armor, and rejoins the party. Eventually the group reaches the bottom and they start walking towards the landslide area. As they get closer, Fingle pulls out a Continual Flame stone. Looking towards the rocks, they see a bunch of seaweed growing out of the stones. Auric notices that the seaweed is only glowing in the landslide area, which is suspicious. As the groups gets closer, Kill'Dar uses Detect Evil and detects two areas in the plants and four precise points behind the landslide. Fingle detects Kill'Dar's thoughts and heads up to the surface. The entire group goes up and discusses what to do next. Kieran casts Detect Magic and detects two magical auras. Kill'Dar and Fingle descend and Fingle reads thoughts for a few rounds. He detects some "pets" (getting thoughts like "They'll be back--I'm really hungry" and "Maybe I'll torture them for a bit") sitting in the kelp that are waiting for us. The thought is for the party to head back and have Auric memorize a Diminish Plants spell. The party teleports back to prepare for a second assault. Before the group goes to their tasks, Kieran casts Death Ward rune on himself and a Fly rune on Travian. Kieran suggests that the group practice some small set of hand signals: Pronouns: I, You, Us, Enemy/Enemies Actions: Move, Detect (Thoughts, Magic, Evil, Traps), Attack, Look, Stop Declarative: Help, We're F**ked As Colin, Kieran, and Travian try to figure out hand signals for the group. In the meantime, they see and hear Fingle going back and forth between his tent carrying miscellaneous equipment--he appears to be building something. When Colin peeks in, Fingle appears to be building some underwater drawing boards and potions. Kieran casts Status on Donner and Kill'Dar. The plan for the assault: Everyone does preparatory spells. Auric casts Diminish Plants on the plants. Auric casts Plant Growth on the plants. Auric casts Entangle on the plants. Auric's Commune with Nature. There is a significant air pocket, but it coincides with a large unnatural creature. There is also something unnatural taking hold in this area and is spreading--it doesn't seem to be near the cave. As the party heads down, there appears to be a small (5-8 foot) opening in the rocks. As the group continues to swim through the cavern, they notice that it appears to be unnaturally carved through. About half the party makes it through the tunnel when Colin spots a large shark-like being with four arms swimming up towards them. As it swims toward the group, it attacks Fingle. After two rounds of combat, Travian and Colin manages to slay it. As the party proceeds further down the tunnel, Auric warns the group of a group of twelve sharks swimming towards the party. They attack the party, wounding Colin a great deal. As the party fights with the sharks, the three Sauhagin fire barbed harpoons at the spellcasters, hitting Auric. Auric changes into an owl and the harpoons falls off. Several more sharks fall to the fighters. Having seen that after two rounds, more than half the sharks have fallen, the sauhagin flee. During the next round, all but one shark fall. By the next round, Travian kills the last one. In the meantime, the rest of the party moves down the tunnel. Fingle is ahead of the party. He appears to be in a larger natural cavern. From the large tunnel, there are lots of little crevasses. While the floor drops away, there appears to be a rise in the middle of the large cavern (a large pile of sand or something). Kill'Dar detects magic and detects one source of overwhelming magic. The group moves towards the source and begins digging into the debris. A Prying Eye finds its way to Kill'Dar, he gets visions of many sharks, sauhagin, and multi armed sauhagin gathering. The group begins to dig more frantically. Just at that moment, the group unearths a two large pearly points holding a tiny pearl. Fingle grabs the pearl. The party begins seeing many shapes swimming towards them when the ground begins to shake. The party flees out of the tunnel and takes some damage from falling debris. As the party makes it out the tunnel, the water increases in temperature (like 20 degrees). As they break the surface of the water, the water level appears to rise. The amount of water displaced is enormous. One large enormous fin (the size of a castle wall) rises and falls out of the water. From what the party can see from the surface, it appears that Golkundra is approximately turtle shaped. Kieran does an Augury for talking to Golkundra: "Weal OR Woe". Fingle casts an illusion of Karolinth just above Golkundra's snout and the head emerges--it appears to be the size of a large mansion. The head peers out, one eye squinting at the image of the naga. Fingle: Karolinth sends her regards. Golkundra: Stone was trap? Fingle: Yes, the orcs trapped you. Golkundra: What are orcs? Fingle: Gorath's children. Golkundra: Water spirit? Fingle: We are friends of Karolinth. Golkundra: The stone is mine. Fingle: If we give it to you, you will sleep again. Golkundra: What year is it? Fingle: (Tells him the date) Golkundra: I thank the lake spirit for her help. I must feed. Fingle: We will pass on your thanks. Golkundra: Gorath's children will feed me. As Golkundra sails off in the direction of the Red Islands. The party heads back to Og Kund. They discuss the next course of action: whether to try Toran Shah's plan, or to assault the city of Grax. Foes Fought 1 Multi-Armed Sahaugin Warrior 12 Sharks 3 Sahaugin Base Experience: